During operation, modern database systems generate backup files which may be used to recover from database crashes. These backup and recovery functions are often performed by dedicated backup tools, which may be provided by third party vendors. A backup tool abstracts the storage which holds the backup files, and may implement its own lifecycle management and access control for the backup files.
It may be desired to copy the contents of one database into another database system, for example, for testing purposes. In principle, copying may be performed by recovering appropriate backup files of the source database system into the target database system. However, current systems are unable to recover a backup file of one database system which is stored in a third party backup tool into another database system.